


Your Past.

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Professor Membrane, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Irken Membrane (Invader Zim), M/M, another universe, short-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zim and Membrane have been dating for a few months now. Suddenly, on a random day, Zim wants to know what's under the Professor's coat.





	1. 1. Curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, i'm still discovering how to use this site, so, i apology if i did something wrong. I also want to apology for future grammar mistakes, english is not my first language and i'm still learning it. 
> 
> (This is based on a roleplay i did with my girlfriend, te amo uwu. Also, Membrane is an irken in this).

Both were together, spending their time doing nothing in one of world famous professor Membrane's laboratories. The Irken was sitting on the scientist's legs, who was laying on his back and holding ZIM instead of working on his oh, _precious_ experiments.

To put you in context. ZIM's plan was conquer Dib's dad and then be his step-father and ground him forever. But something went... _wrong? _Yes! ZIM failed on his plan! The thing is, now ZIM fell in actual love with Membrane, and he was madly in love, which meant nothing nor no one could cure this weird feeling on his PAK.

They have been dating for a few months now, and Membrane was still hiding some stuff from ZIM. Simple things like his own face were still a mystery for Zim and many other people, but the irken didn't actually have a problem with that.

They were talking happily, at some point of their relationship they started to get really, really close, so now ZIM felt comfortable enough to talk about everything with Membrane.

Out of nowhere, a thought appeared in ZIM's mind.

_"Hm. Some human couples show their love and affect by sharing their saliva. Why Zim and the human don't do that?"_

He stared at Membrane's neck, which was covered up with his lab coat. That bloody coat! it blocked the access to see something that no one has ever seen before.

Suddenly, his whole body was filled with curiosity, wanting to know what was that coat exactly covering. 


	2. Mad?

Membrane got comfortable on his chair and took ZIM by his waist to get him comfortable, too, being careful with his ‘’_backpack_’’.

The green man didn’t stop staring at him and not saying nothing to him. He started to talk to him about banal and non-scientific stuff like, books, movies, childhood memories, his hate to Santa Claus, his friendship with a shark, you know, that stuff!

  
ZIM didn’t seem into the conversation that much, compared to other times. In other occasions, he would take notes with excitement (He used a whole notebook to write the ‘’_friendship with a shark_’’ story). But now, he was just thinking, quiet with his own thoughts.

The professor sighed and stopped talking for a while. Now both were quiet. He started to pet ZIM’s hair, carefully. ‘’_Is something wrong, my beloved and sweet partner?_’’

ZIM got flustered after hearing the pet name Membrane gave him. He enjoyed calling him that, his partner looked adorable when blushing, and it was kind of funny to watch how he looked when embarrassed, he would scream and get mad. Adorable.

Just like he believed, his partner’s green face turned into purple, he was blushing. ZIM slapped Membrane’s hand, it wasn’t that hard, though, ZIM wasn’t used to the human’s ways to show affect and love.

‘’_ZIM demands you to get unclothed and show me your face._’’ The small man demanded, as always, without shame. Now ZIM was trying to reach the professor’s lab coat’s collar and finally see his face. ‘’_Yes, yes!’_’ He thought, he was very excited, he was going to discover something new.

When Membrane felt ZIM’s hands about to take off his coat’s collar, he got tense very quickly, and pushed his boyfriend aggressively ‘’No!’’ He screamed, and immediately noticed the mistake he committed by pushing ZIM when being so scared and mad. ‘’_Sorry, sorry ZIM. It’s just that- I’m not ready to show you my face. All right?’’_ He sighed.

ZIM seemed scared as well, but he resigned and stopped thinking about the idea, since he didn’t want to fight with Membrane. He clearly wasn’t satisfied to not get an explanation of why Membrane suddenly got mad, but he didn’t protest either.

The rest of the day was very uncomfortable.


	3. Curiosity.

Membrane arrived on Earth around maybe a hundred years ago. When the Irken army was about to assign him the position of Almighty Tallest, he ran away. The whole army was confused and mad after hearing he left Irk, he was a traitor to his race now.

The professor didn’t want to be a governor, he wanted to explore planets, make inventions, he wanted to help people with his science, not be a ruler and oversee a whole planet. Lead was never in his list of favorite things, and this was because when being a Tallest, the last thing you could do was enter a laboratory and do science.

When he arrived on Earth, he didn’t have the best technology to make a decent disguise, reason of why is always hiding his face and his whole body. Create a wig and fake skin was easy, but the tongue and hands were impossible to replace, and if he wanted to pass as a human, he had to look like one, so he just started hiding his face and arms most of the times.

Anyways, back in the present, Membrane could never let ZIM know about his big secret, at least, not yet.

** _ °°------°° °°------°°_ **

ZIM was still angry because of Membrane’s behavior when he tried to see his face, but he preferred to stay quiet, the last thing he wanted was to fight with the professor, he read that fighting can be very harmful in a relationship.

Despite it wasn’t right, ZIM, spent the rest of his day planning how to see Membrane’s face or making theories about what was his lover exactly hiding. Geez, he even fantasied about discovering the color of Membrane’s eyes! Maybe they were blue, green, or brown like Dib’s. He knew humans didn’t have a big variation of colors when talking about eyes, but still, one of his desires was to finally see Membrane’s eyes, his curiosity was big.

He came back to his base after a long and awkward day in his work on the Lab.

Maybe he could think on a better plan on his home. Before thinking on another plan, GIR said hi to him and they talked for a while, and of course, he shared some hate glances with Dib through his window. Since the membrane siblings knew about his relationship with their father, he and Dib made a little deal, which was to never fight when Membrane was near, because when they were happy, Membrane was as well, so, it was a deal to keep the harmony on the family.

He sat on the big couch, the TV was loud and GIR was throwing food at him. You know, the usual. But now he was concentrated in another thing: How to discover Membrane’s secret.


End file.
